Radio Down! (song)
"Radio Down! (Featuring Biz Markie)" is the 4th track on The Aquabats! release Hi-Five Soup!. Lyrics (chorus) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! We feel like dancin'! We wanna dance so, Don't turn the radio down! (chorus ver. 2) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! Na na na na na, hey! We own the radio so, Don't turn the radio down! We wrote some songs, made a record, but we had no place to go! So we got some old computer parts and built a radio! Now we can dance, baby! You wanna dance, baby? Turn up the radio, to start the dance craze! Don't need no talk show! Nope! Don't need no DJ! Nope! We can dance in a million different ways! With the record selection, and the mirror's reflection, And I'm dancin' with myself! Oh, ho, ho! (chorus) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! We feel like dancin'! We wanna dance so, Don't turn the radio down! (chorus ver. 2) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! Na na na na na, hey! We own the radio so, Don't turn the radio down! So take a break, take a second, Aw shucks! Quit your job! When you pump out the jammy-jams, you take the whole year off! You gotta dance, baby! This is your chance, baby! Turn up the radio, and dance the night away! Don't need no talk show! Nope! Don't need no DJ! Nope! We can dance in a million different ways! With the record selection, and the mirror's reflection, And I'm dancin' with myself! Oh, ho, ho! (chorus) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! We feel like dancin'! We wanna dance so, Don't turn the radio down! (chorus ver. 2) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! Na na na na na, hey! We own the radio so, Don't turn the radio down! (Biz Markie) Bump the bass, bump the highs, I want some ketchup on my hamburger and fries. You know me as the B-I-Z M-A-R-K-I-E And this is how I slow it down in the place to be. Oh, ah! I wanna piece of pie! No matter what I say, it always comes out fly! That's why I roll with the brothas that's got it like that, They go by the name of The Aquabats! (bridge) So let it all come down! Let it all come crashing down! Cause we're ready, to rock it steady, We're gonna dance, dance, dance to the radio! (chorus) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! We feel like dancin'! We wanna dance so, Don't turn the radio down! (chorus ver. 2 x2) Don't turn the radio down! want the music loud! Don't turn the radio down! wanna mess around! Na na na na na, hey! We own the radio so, Don't turn the radio down! Live Performances Notable Live Performances Please insert notable live performances here. On-Stage Antics Trivia Gallery Audio Music Video There is no music video for Radio Down! Concert Footage Category:Hi-Five Soup! Category:Radio Down! EP Category:Songs Category:Music